


The beauty of the world - The paragon of animals.

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: Little Things Mean A Lot [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Asexual Brian, Brian/Chrissie Past Relationship, Crack, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rated for references to sex, Unicorns, Virginity, implied asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Set in Ridge Farm days, and they've gone to see a pond but before they get there, they come across a unicorn.No unicorns are harmed in the plot of this story.
Series: Little Things Mean A Lot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The beauty of the world - The paragon of animals.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone along with the bastardised interpretation of unicorns in order to write this fic. The title is from Act 2, Scene 2 of Hamlet. 
> 
> This is not beta'd and was written when I got worked up over my other stories (do not ask) and needed a break to write something silly and short. Any mistakes? Please let me know!

The white stallion galloped from out of the far side of the forest and stopped in it’s tracks upon seeing the four men walking nearby on the edge of the field. It’s horn shimmered in the sun

Freddie was the first to speak. “That’s a unicorn. That’s a fucking unicorn. They exist?!”

Roger breathed in at the sight, and blew it out hard, making his cheeks puff out. “Wow.”

John cocked his head to the side. “That’s a big horn.”

Brian had been bringing up the rear of the group, but stepped in front for an even better look. “It’s so beautiful,” he gasped, and turned his neck to face the others. “I wonder what it’s doing here?”

“Why don’t you ask it and find out?” Freddie asked, not exactly seriously. He knew his mythical beings.

But before Brian could take a step forward, John was already quietly approaching it, hand out as if to say  _ I mean you no harm _ but when he got within 20 feet of it, the beautiful creature reared back, up on it’s hind legs, and jutted it’s horn out as a warning.

“Deaky!” Freddie shouted, “Back away right now! Brian darling I was joking, don’t even go near it. Do you not know the first thing about unicorns?”

“The myths say their blood can make you immortal” Roger said airily.

As John backed away quickly, Brian approached it in a similar manner.

“They also kill, well, non-vi- Brian!! Brian What the fuck are you doing?”

Brian turned his head slightly, enough to see out of the corner of his eye back at the other three, but also enough to still see the unicorn. “Shh you’ll spook him.” He continued creeping forward, and amazingly got even closer than John. The unicorn did nothing but stare as Brian as he approached. Brian similarly held his hand up to show he meant no harm, and eventually his hand met with a warm wet nose. “It’s alright,” he whispered to the others, with his neck slightly craned, before turning back to talk to the unicorn in a calm, gentle tone. “Aren’t you mate? Yeah you're alright. Deaky just gave you are fright, didn’t he? Good boy. Nobody's gonna hurt you, are you gunna hurt me? No, I didn't think so. Everything's fine.”

The unicorn looked at Brian, the white coat and golden flecked mane was in high contrast with the guitarist's purple stripey jumper. It was a beautiful sight, but the potential danger made Freddie breath in a slow gasp. The singer was so sure this was the moment Brian was going to lose his arm, or his head, or be speared fatally by the gorgeous glittery horn... But, nothing happened. The unicorn gave a little snuffle and then lowered his head a bit, and sniffed around Brian, eventually giving happy little snorts, as if the man had passed some test.  


“Good boy.” Brian said, patting the creature’s neck softly, giving it a little rub like one would with a dog. “Do you eat apples? I’ve got an apple in my bag let me just- Good boy- Would you like it?”

They watched on as Brian hand-fed the unicorn the red gala apple he’d taken out of his satchel.

Freddie was bewildered. They could hear Brian muttering to the unicorn in the most softest gentlest tone he reserved for babies and hurt animals. “I don’t understand.”

Roger took a few steps ahead to hear better, “What were you saying before?”

“I can’t believe we’ve come across one of the most famous mythical creatures in all of history and Brian is feeding it an apple like it's a farm horse. And he's had that apple in his bag for three days.” John interjected.

“I can’t believe it hasn’t fucking killed him.” Freddie said, “Unicorns are meant to spear non virgins through the heart.”

Roger took a step back, “Really?”

“Yes,” replied Freddie, “That’s what the myth book’s say.”

“Huh...” Roger looked on and couldn’t quite believe it. Brian was doing alright, after all, the apple was fully eaten now. “Well he seems friendly enough.” He said decidedly, and then trudged away from the other two to get closer.

But Roger wasn’t a complete fool. He approached the unicorn slowly, just like John and Brian had, and like them, held his hand up in a friendly, calming gesture.

The unicorn pulled away from Brian, knocking the core from the tall man's hands, and quickly came to stand in front of Brian as if  _ protecting _ him, and grunted.

Brian tutted, and patted the unicorn's neck and gave it a comforting stroke down it’s shoulder. “None one of that, now.”

“Roger,” Hissed Freddie, “Roger back away. Get back here now!”

Roger stood absolutely still. Brian continued trying to get the unicorn to ease his threatening stance. “Hey, this is my friend, he’s alright, he’s not gonna hurt you. Come on, it's fine. Settle down.”

“Roger!!” Whisper shouted Freddie. John took a concerned step forward, sure he was going to have to run very quickly and yank Roger back out of the reach of that horn.

The unicorn reared and whinnied.

Roger held up both hands as he quickly retreated, backwards. “I’m backing away. Sorry. I'm sorry.” It was unclear whether he was apologising to Brian, the unicorn, or both.

Once Roger was back with the other two, still by the edge of the field, the Unicorn calmed and snuffled at Brian. Brian, who was feeling very unimpressed with the unicorn.  “That wasn’t nice of you.” He told the unicorn. “Roger’s a sweetheart really, he only wanted to say hello.”

The unicorn gave him an unimpressed look in return, and then snuffled some more. He rubbed his side against Brian and then nudged Brian's shoulder.

“Oi.” Brian said.

The unicorn looked at Brian again and then gave an exaggerated horse like nod towards the floor.

Brian looked incredulous at the unicorn. “Do you want me... to sit down?”

The unicorn nodded like a horse again, and then snuffled happily. Not wanting to insult the creature, now they seemed to back on friendly terms, he did as requested. “Alright then”. It was half way down that he suddenly had a horrifying thought, and he hoped this wasn’t some awful trap that he was being lured into. That horn, after all, did not look like it was just for decoration.

But, after sitting down, the unicorn huffed and snuffled sme more then layed down next to Brian, and layed it's head over his lap, face and horn pointing outwards for the man’s safety.

Brian was nothing less than astonished. He had a unicorn resting on his lap! “Oh.” He couldn’t describe how he felt, his heart felt warm and, well, he felt honoured. And a bit guilty. The other three clearly weren’t getting the same treatment he was getting for some reason.

He looked over and smiled sheepishly, then shrugged helplessly. 

Freddie whisper shouted over, “It's alright, Darling, we'll wait for you over there!”. Freddie pointed in the direction of the opening to the pond they were actually meant to be looking at. It was meant to have a natural phenomenon that made it made it clear and look bottomless, something he couldn't quite believe. He watched as the others walked away, but with a weary eye on him as if he may actually be in danger after all. He gave them a little wave, then continued to pet the unicorn.

“Well…” Started John, as they got to the edge of the field which turned into a little path that would lead them to the pond. They were really just half way between where Brian was with the unicorn and the pond. “Guess we know how his relationship with Chrissie is going.”

Roger snorted but, yes, he had to agree. “Fuck sake, how can he be so hopeless? It's been a year!?”

Freddie nodded, but tried to be at least a bit more polite about what it all meant for Brian. “Maybe he's taking things slow?”

John gave him an incredulous. “Freddie, I’m Catholic, and not even I took it that slow with Ronnie.”

“Yeah, we know Deaks” Roger said, “And that’s why you had a very rushed wedding.”

John punched him in the arm for that. 

Freddie sighed. “Children. Children. Can we not? If we get violent, we might spook the unicorn.”

They looked over at where Brian was guiltily, but seemingly agreed to keep the peace for the sake of their guitarist. They could no longer hear him muttering, even in the open air of the otherwise empty field, but with the way he was moving his head, it was clear he was saying something.

They unanimously decided to sit down on a nearby crag and wait.

And wait...

“And that's why I could never be an astronaut…” Brain said, finishing up. The unicorn didn't outwardly react at Brian's long winded introduction of himself and how it came to be he was in this field, today of all days, but the unicorn seemed content to listen all the same. 

But Brian was all aware that time was getting on, and if he talked anymore it would intrude on his actual job. “Well this has been lovely, really,” he said, as if addressing someone at a job interview, “But I can’t stay here all day. Me and my friends have to get back to our recording studio at some point... Was there anything you wanted? Something I could help with, maybe?”

The unicorn snuffled and pulled away, then seemed to shake his head. Brain then watched as the unicorn gracefully stood up. It then stood, as if waiting for Brian to do the same.

Brian tried to do the same, but with his gangly legs and generally awkward demenour, it wasn’t nearly as graceful. 

The unicorn turned to look in the other three’s direction - who were visible even at the distance they were, but only distinguishable by their fashion choices - then snuffed out harshly as if warning them again, and slowly turned back to Brian, seemingly mindful of his horn being dangerous to this kind human. 

It whinnied like a horse, looked at Brian a second more, then trotted off to another far part of field which lead to more forest. Brian watched it until it was in the thick of the trees, and shook himself out of the calm spell he’d felt like he’d been put under.

He then headed for his three bandmates, where they were still waiting for him by the opening of the path to the pond. 

“That was so strange. Beautiful creature though.”

“Yes,” Agreed Freddie dryly, “Beautiful how it nearly impaled two of our best friends.”

Brian shook his head, baffled. “I don’t know why it reacted like that to you, he was perfectly well behaved for me.”

“We have some theories…” replied John. Roger jabbed him in the ribs.

“But that doesn’t matter right now.” Freddie covered quickly, “What matters is that... we just saw a unicorn! An honest to god unicorn, Brian!! It sat on your lap like a cat!”

Brian shook his head, laughing. “Just his head, Freddie! More like a horse than a cat. He had very soft coat, and the mane felt like thick cotton thread. It shimmered golden. So beautiful.”

Freddie looked at the distance in awe. “I wonder if anyone could make me a coat that looks like it. Shame I didn't have my camera, I'm not sure I'll be able to describe-”

Brian gasped in horror at the thought. “We can’t tell anyone!” 

Freddie turned to face Brian, “What? Why?”

“Because!” Brian said, looking increasingly distressed as he replied, “If people know they exist, that they're here in that forest and this field, then they’ll look for them and then hunt them and kill them. We can’t risk that, Fed! And what if he’s the last one of his kind?? No.” He shook his head vehemently, “This has to stay between the four of us. Promise me. Guys, promise me.”

Roger patted his arm comfortingly, “Alright Bri. It’s alright. We promise,” He looked at the other two. “This stays between us. Yes?”

“I so wanted to tell Mary and Phoebe,” Freddie sighed, “But I see your point. Of course I promise.”

“Deaky?” Brain asked, pleadingly.

“I promise. I mean, nobody would believe us anyway, but I promise.”

Brain sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

Freddie and Roger sighed with relief, too. If there was any descension in the ranks, it would upset Brian something awful and then where would they be? 

“Well,” Said Freddie, “I know we’ve just seen the best thing we’ll ever see today, but do we still want to see the pond?”

“Might as well.” Replied Roger.

“We did come all of this way.” Reminded Brian. 

So, they went down the path which lead to the pond. Freddie again was in front whilst Roger and John were side by side, and Brian once again brought up the rear. 

John turned slightly to talk over his shoulder at Brian. “Huh... Say, Brian, how're things going with Chrissie?”

Brian looked at John in bewilderment and stopped in his tracks. “Chrissie!? Er... did I not tell you?”

The others stopped too, intrigued by Brian’s words. 

“No.”

“Oh. Well. We broke up... two months ago, now?”

Roger fully turned to face Brian. “What!?”

Freddie was already marching back to stand next to the other two. “Oh darling, why?”

Brian shrugged. “Erm.. we wanted different things, I suppose.” He fiddled a bit with the hem of his jumper, and shook his head a bit to think through the explanation, both that him and Chrissie at the time, and what he could tell the others. “ Hm... Yes, “ he said, nodding, “That's the best way to describe it.”

“Oh I'm so sorry to hear that mate.” Roger said, patting Brian on the arm.

“Don't be,” Brain said, shrugging, “It was a mutual decision. Like I said, we both wanted different things.” 

Roger and John both allowed Brian to pass, and shake off the topic of conversation, but they each shared a knowing look at each other.

“Different things,” John whispered to Roger, “I bet I can guess what one of those things was.”

Roger elbowed him in the ribs again. It was worth it. 

But John wasn’t a complete arsehole. All joking aside, he planned to leave a friendly little pamphlet in with the next pile of post he saw on the guitarist’s sideboard by his front door, just incase the guitarist had any questions that may need answering.  And for good measure, he ooh’d and ahh’d extra enthusiastically as the guitarist explained how it was possible that infinite reflections may be causing the bottomless appearance of the pond, and what sort of algae must be in there to keep the water so clear.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the pond, that's meant to be magic as well, but I didn't want to expand on that and over shadow the unicorn. And in case you missed it in the story, and the tags, Brian is meant to be a sex-indifferent asexual. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
